1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to p-n nanowires and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to p-n zinc (Zn) oxide nanowires having phosphorus (P) on a surface of a Zn oxide nanowire, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanowires currently attract attention in various fields and research is being actively conducted in the field of electronic devices, optical applications such as a light emitting diode (LED) and solar batteries, and complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOS).
In general, a semiconductor material may be mainly n-type and/or p-type and an application of a material may be determined according to the type to which the material is realized. As representative semiconductor materials, silicon (Si) and gallium nitride (GaN) may be easily realized as n-type and/or p-type and thus are being used in various fields.
Zinc (Zn) oxide is a group II-VI oxide semiconductor material, has a wide direct band gap of about 3.37 eV and an excitation binding energy of about 60 mV. Zinc oxide thus attracts attention in various fields of semiconductor devices and optical devices. Zn oxide is generally realized as an n-type material and is not easily realized as a p-type material. Research is being conducted on a method of realizing Zn oxide as a p-type material by doping nitrogen (N) on the Zn oxide.